Crowfeather The Leader In Me
by sunstar or moonsayer
Summary: Not long ago Crowfeather and Leafpool had run away together and had been in love. But that all changed. Leafpool gave birth to Crowfeathers kits. He now knows. But he had a craving. A craving for power. Could a secret bring him and Leafpool together again


Crowfeather moved into battle, he tried to plunge on the shadowclan warrior

but he was to slow. The massive warrior pounced on Crowfeather, his powerful paws pinning him to the ground. Crowfeather struggled to fight back but the Shadowclan cat was to strong. The massive tabby tore at Crowfeather's throat.

Crowfeather yowled in agony as the Shadowclan cats claw ripped through his throat. Blood was pouring out. The Massive tabby let Crowfeather go. He tried to get up. But blood surged out of the wide gash, holding him back. He could barely talk.

Nightcloud was fighting a Shadowclan warrior and was not there to grieve for her mate. Breezepelt was also caught up in the fight and was not there to mourn his father. But Leafpool remained. She watched in horror as the life of the cat she once loved spilled away. To Leafpools dismay she felt warm stickiness under her paws. She looked down and gasped to find that Crowfeathers blood had welled out of the cut and leeked through the grass so that it ran up to Leafpool.

"No" she wailed. She had once loved this dying cat in front of her and now he was gone. She saw a cobweb in a tree that was a couple of fox lengths away from her. She ran over and grabbed the cobweb. She began to rap the cobwebs around Crowfeathers gash. She didn't wan't him to lose all of his blood even though he was dead.

Suddenly Crowfeather lifted his head and saw Leafpool bending over him. "What are you doing, I..I…" he cut off realizing that Leafpool was giving him a sad, horrifying look. "What …." Crowfeather was confused, why was she looking at him like that. "You just died and came back to life" Leafpool replied, her voice a bit shaky. " No.. no one must know.. the truth must not come out…" Crowfeather began to run when he felt he couldn't leave with out his former mate hearing the truth.

"OK when Tallstar died no one knew about Moon Pool, but when it was discovered Onestar had planned to o the next day because it was late and raining, but I had always wanted to be leader so I escaped camp and ran to the Moon Pool in the rain. Starclan knew that Onestar was the deputy but they said that there was a leader in me and…" Leafpool was staring at him in horror as if she knew what was coming.

"They said that they saw a leader in me so they granted me nine lives… and I became Crowstar before Onestar had. I am the rightful leader of Windclan, I am Crowstar… I have kept it a secret for so long and…….. No one must know… please… don't ruin me.

Leafpool stared at Crowfeather, she once loved him. He meant nothing to her now but she still had a place for him. " I wont, only if you except that I am your mate and that you have three kits that you should also be a loving father to"

Crowfeather stared at her, horrified. "No I have a mate and a son…. " he cut off. "I will tell your whole clan what you did if you don't father your very own kits, you don't have to love me, just give my kits a father, please…please Crowfeather." Crowfeather saw the grief in her eyes, he knew that she was thinking about how her kits would never love her after what she and her sister Squirrelflight had done. "OK but how I am a Windclan warrior"

"Join Thunderclan Crowfeather, because you can't be a father if you don't and if you don't I'll tell, and you could get a worse concept." Crowfeather was terrified. "What about my other mate and son?" Leafpool understood what he was going through. "No, stay in your clan, but understand that you must visit half of every New Leaf and half of every Leaf Fall okay" she had a pleading look in her eyes. "Thank you Leafpool, Thanl you"

"No Crowfeather thank you" Crowfeather got up and brushed against her. He purred loudly. "You mean a lot to me Leafpool, and so do our kits, I'll visit don't worry". Leafpool was happy for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
